It's Always Been Him
by becci0311
Summary: PONES SLASH! STANDALONE! Lara and Georgia discover exactly what their boyrfriends get up to when they're alone.. If you read please review! It really does knock a writers confidence when you don't!


When they got themselves into this tangled web of lies, neither of them had really considered the consequences of their actions. To them it was just their special secret that they shared. It was supposed to be between them. They didn't mean to hurt anyone. It just happened. They let their feelings for eachother take over, telling lie after lie and now they'd got themselves into a complete mess. They'd broken the hearts of the people they were supposed to care for the most and nothing they could say was going to be good enough. They knew nothing could change that. After all, how did they expect their girlfriends to react when they walked in on the two of them in bed together, naked and clothes flung carelessly around the room. But to really understand what happened, it's best to start from the beginning; the morning of that day.

Dougie woke up in his room at 10:00am. His girlfriend Lara was snuggled up to him with her arms wrapped around his middle and all he wanted to do was push her away. Their was only one person he wanted to snuggle up to at night and it wasn't her. It's not that he didn't love her because he did, it's just that he loved her like a sister rather than like a girlfriend. Any other guy would think he was stupid. She was gorgeous and had the kindest heart known to man, but he just couldn't help it. He wasn't in love with her. He was in love with his best friend. His best friend who is a guy. His best friend who also has a girlfriend. His best friend who fucks him senseless whenever they get the chance and gave him the best head he'd ever received. He was in love with Danny Jones, his bandmate.

Dougie's dreams that night had been flooded with images of the two of them together doing things they should be doing with their girlfriends. Just thinking back to those dreams was turning Dougie on and before he knew it he was rock hard and a tent had formed in his boxer shorts. Wanting to go and relieve himself, Dougie tried to gently unwrap Lara's arms from around him, but unfortunately for him she was light sleeper and the movement caused her to wake up.

"Hmm.. Where are you going?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh.. Erm.. I was just going to the.. Erm.. Toilet! Yeah, that's it!"

"Toilet huh?" she smirked, her gaze moving to his boxers, "Why don't I give you hand with that?"

Before Dougie could object Lara's hand had slip past the waistband of his colourful boxers and wrapped around his length. As her hand pumped up and down, Dougie shut his eyes thinking of everything except her. Lara's lips attached themselves to his neck. It didn't take long for Dougie to reach that point of release, but when he came it wasn't Lara's hand wrapped around his cock or her lips that were sucking on his neck. It was all Danny and he had to swallow to stop himself from screaming out his name. Lara removed her hand from his boxers and then pecked him on the lips.

"I'm going to go have a bath! I said I'd meet Georgia in town so I won't be back until late!"

A grin spread across Dougie's face as Lara left the bedroom. If Georgia was going to be out with Lara, that meant Danny was on his own all day, which meant they could have some fun. Dougie licked his lips at the thought and reached for his phone, opening it up to text Danny.

**Hey sexy! Heard the girls are out all day? Dougs xxx**

**You heard correct Mr Douglas! ;) You thinking what I'm thinking? Dan xxx**

**Mhmm.. I believe I am ;) What time do you want me? Dougs xxx**

**Babe, I want you all the time ;) Come round at 11:30 and wear that black thong;) Dan xxx**

**I bet you do ;) And okay! See you then! Love you! Mwah! Dougs xxxx**

**Fuck you later then ;) Love you too! P.S Don't forget the thong ;) Dan xxxx**

Dougie chuckled at the last message and put his phone back on the side. His mind was already thinking of all the things he wanted to do to Danny later, but he soon decided to focus on getting out of bed before he ended up with another boner. He went over to his chest of drawers, pulled out a pair of clean boxers and changed into them, making a mental note to himself to put on the thong that Danny had mentioned when he gets dressed. As he walked out of the room to go downstairs Lara was coming out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a short towel. When Dougie walked straight past her without a single glance in her direction she looked a bit put out, but carried on to the bedroom to get dressed.

Meanwhile, downstairs Dougie had stuck some bread in the toaster and was making himself a cup of tea. Once the toast was done he buttered it and sat down at the kitchen counter to eat. By the time Lara came downstairs, Dougie had drunk half of his tea and all that was left of his toast was the crust.

"Did you make me any?"

"No!" Dougie replied.

"Oh.."

"The toasters there and you know where the bread is!"

"Actually.. I think I'll just grab something to eat in town! I'll see you later.."

Dougie felt bad for acting so cold towards her. His words had came out harsher than he meant them to. He hated being like that, but he couldn't just sit and act like everything was perfect between them when it wasn't. Looking at the clock it was now 10:30am so he dumped his plate and mug in the sink and headed back up the stairs to have a shower.

Dougie checked himself in the bathroom mirror as he walked in. His hair was pretty clean, so he decided that he wouldn't bother washing it today. He ran the hot water in the shower and brushed his teeth whilst he waited for it to get hot. After spitting out his toothpaste he stepped under the

stream of water. His skin tingled slightly as it adjusted to the temperature. He reached for the shower gel off of the shelf and squeezed a load into his hand before rubbing it into his skin. As he rubbed the gel over himself he payed extra attention to down below, knowing exactly what he would be doing later on. Once he was done he let the water rinse all the soap from his skin. He then turned the shower off and got out. Wrapping a towel around himself he headed back to his room.

Dougie used the towel to dry his skin of all the water droplets and then went over to the chest of drawers again. He pulled open the very top drawer and began routing through it. Eventually he came across the black thong that Danny had asked him to wear and he pulled it out of the drawer and slipped it on. The first time he'd worn it Danny had practically pounced on him. The sex that followed had been pretty good though. Coming back out of his thoughts, Dougie continued getting dressed. He pulled on his jeans from the day before and sprayed some deodorant, finishing the outfit off with one of his zukie tops and a pair of vans. Whilst he had the chance, he plugged in the staighteners and quickly styled his fringe. He then brushed the back of his hair and put the straighteners back where he got them from. Happy with the way he looked, he checked his phone and found that Danny had text him whilst he was in the shower.

**Hey! Georgia's gone so come over whenever :) Can't wait to see you! Dan xxx**

Dougie smiled to himself and shoved his phone into the pocket of his jeans. He grabbed his keys and after checking his hair in the mirror one last time he made his way downstairs and out of the front door, locking it behind him. Since the whole thing had started between him and Danny, he was glad they had all decided to live close to eachother. Tom and Harry lived not too far away and Danny, well he only lived a couple of blocks away from Dougie's. Something both boys had found came in very handy. The walk to Danny's wasn't a long one and Dougie soon found himself walking up the familiar drive and ringing the door bell. He waited at the door for a few seconds and then Danny opened it, a grin on his face as his eyes roamed over the blonde boy stood on his door step.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Oh I think you know!" Dougie replied.

"Hmm.. Indeed I do!"

The pair giggled and within seconds of Dougie stepping inside of the house Danny's lips were upon his. The door was slammed shut and Dougie found himself being pushed up against. As lips devoured his own he wrapped his legs around Danny's waist. Danny's tongue escaped his mouth begging for entrance that Dougie was all too willing to give. Their tongues met and explored eachothers mouths, savouring the taste of eachother. Danny's hands were cupping Dougie's bum to hold him up, squeezing it at the same time.

"Fuck, I've missed you!" Dougie said, after they broke apart for air.

"You too! I thought Georgia was never going to leave this morning!"

"Well, I'm just glad she's gone now! It feels like ages since we've been able to do this.."

"Yeah, I know.. Sorry about that! Georgia hasn't been out of the house much.."

"That's okay, but maybe you could make it up to me?"

"You want me to suck you off?" Danny guessed.

Dougie never answered the question. He didn't need to. Instead he attached his lips to Danny's and ground their groins together. He then dropped his legs from around Danny's waist and Danny began working on Dougie's jeans. Danny unbuckled the belt on them along with unzipping them and was just pulling them down over the boys bum when Dougie's hand stopped him.

"Not here!" the blonded stated, "On the pool table!"

Danny nodded with a smirk on his face and spun them around. As they stumbled across the room and into the lounge room Dougie's jeans slipped lower and lower. By they time they got to the pool table the jeans were bunched around his ankles. Danny looked down and licked his lips when he saw that Dougie was wearing the thong that he had asked him to wear. Dougie chuckled when he realised what Danny was looking at and sat down on the edge of the pool table. Danny then dropped to his knees and began mouthing Dougie's cock through the black material. After a while of doing this and Dougie moaning, he pulled back and fingered the edge of the thong.

"Sorry, but this has got to go now!"

The flimsy material was pulled down and Dougie lifted his hips so that Danny was able to pull it the rest of the way down his legs. Danny was then met with the site of Dougie's erection. The tip was glistening with precum and he flicked his tongue out to taste it as his eyes locked with Dougie's. Dougie hissed slightly and Danny trailed his tongue flat along the underside from his balls before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking on it.

"Oh fucking hell!" Dougie moaned as he watched Danny.

The brunette hummed and then moved his moved down to take Dougie in his mouth whole. He then started moving his head back and forth, stabbing at the tip with his tongue each time he reached the end. Dougie's breath started to become uneven as he felt himself hitting the back of Danny's throat and he couldn't keep his hips still as he began fucking Danny's mouth, the knot in his stomach tightening.

"Shit!.. Fuck.. Danny! I'm gonna.. I'm.. Holy fucking shit!" he exclaimed, releasing himself as he came in Danny's mouth.

Danny lapped every last drop of cum from Dougie's cock and swallowed, not letting any escape. When he stood up he pulled Dougie into a heated, passionate kiss. Dougie could tasted himself on Danny's tongue and it was a huge turn on for him. He could already feel himself hardening again.

"Dan! I want.. No! I need.. I need you to fuck me!" he panted.

"You want me to fuck you, do you? Tell me exactly want you want!" Danny mumbled.

"I want.. I want you to lube me up and prepare me for you! I want you to push your cock deep into me and then.. Then I want you to pound into me so hard that you come inside my tight little ass! Is that what you want to do to me, Dan? Do you want to fuck me? Do you want to feel me clench around you as I come? Do you want-"

Dougie was cut off by Danny kissing him hard and then he found himself being lifted bridal style, his jeans and underwear still around his ankles. That didn't seem to bother Danny though, as he carried him hurriedly up the stairs to his bedroom.

When they reached the room Danny bent down and placed Dougie on the bed. He ripped off all of his clothes and pulled a bottle of lube out of the top drawer in the bedside cabinent. Whilst he done this, Dougie pulled off his t-shirt and kicked of his shoes and the rest of his clothes. Reaching out, he grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him down so that he landed on top of him. The bottle of lube was placed on the bed beside them and Danny leaned in for a kiss.

"I wish it could be like this all the time" he whispered, when they parted.

"Me too.."

After sharing one more kiss Dougie picked up the lube. He took the cap off of the top and squeezed some of it out on to Danny's fingers before placing it back and guiding Danny's hand down to inbetween his legs. Relaxing, Dougie tensed slightly as he felt a cold finger circle his hole. Ever so gently, Danny pushed his finger into Dougie. The younger boy gasped and bit on his lower lip.

"Oh.." he moaned, as Danny pushed his finger in all the way.

"You like that?" Danny asked, purring slightly.

"Mmm.. Oh, yeah.. More, Danny!"

Danny grinned and slipped another lube coated finger in to join the other. Dougie let out a whimper as Danny's fingers scissored inside of him. His back arched up off of the bed as Danny pressed against a certain spot and he felt his cock twitch and harden even more.

"Shit! Fuck, Danny! Now!"

Once Danny was sure that Dougie was prepared enough he pulled out his fingers and Dougie picked up the lube once more. Again, he squeezed some into Danny's hand and then tossed it to the side. Danny wrapped his hand around his own length coating it in the clear jelly-like substance and then moved to position himself at Dougie's entrance. Using his hips he thrust forward and the tip of his cock pushed inside of Dougie. He continued to push his hips forward until he was completely inside of the blonde and then stilled. Although they had done this many times before, Danny still liked to make sure Dougie wasn't in any pain. Dougie steadied his breathing and then nodded up to Danny to signal for him to continue. The older of the two understood this and gripping Dougie's hips, he pulled out and thrust back in. He repeated this again and again, starting of slow and gradually picking up speed.

"Fuck! You're so tight!" he groaned.

"You.. Fucking love it!" Dougie replied.

"Yes.. I fucking.. Do!"

Passion over took the two of them as they found themselves a perfect rhythm. Dougie rocked his hips in time with Danny's thrusts. When Danny thrust in, Dougie pressed his hips down. The tip of Danny's cock would brush against Dougie's prostate causing him to cry out.

"Shit! Harder, Danny.. Make me feel you!"

So Danny's thrusts got harder. The harder they got, the closer to release the two boys got. Their bodies were coated in a layer of perspiration. Dougie's fringe stuck to his forehead and the room smelt of sweat and sex. The bed springs creaked with every movement as Danny pounded into his lover. His hands ran up and down Dougie's chest, pinching his nipples. Dougie hissed everytime Danny brushed his thumb over the hard bud.

"Stop.. Fucking... Teasing!" Dougie snapped, slapping his hand hard across Danny's bum.

Danny felt the sting as Dougie's hand connected with his skin and it only made him thrust in and out of Dougie faster. Their skin smacked together with every thrust. Dougie's hard on was leaking already and Danny knew it wouldn't be long until he lost it completely, so he leant forward placing his lips next to Dougie's ear and taking Dougie's cock in his hand.

"Let go!" he stated, "Come for me Doug! Come hard!"

All it took was that statement and Danny's hand moving up and down and Dougie was coming. He came over both of them, coating their stomachs, some of his cum reaching his neck and landing in drips.

"Ugh.. Fuck! Oh.. Fucking hell!"

Danny wasn't far behind him. Dougie clenched tightly around him and he released, shooting his cum deep inside of Dougie. Completely spent, he collapsed on top of the boy.

Out of breath the shared a messy uncoordinated kiss with tongue. When they broke apart Danny buried his face in Dougie's neck licking and tasting the cum there, whilst Dougie tried to even out his breathing. A few moments passed before Danny finally pulled out of Dougie, who winced slightly at the feeling. Danny then rolled over on to his back with a sigh.

"I think you've actually worn me out!" he said, "You okay?"

Dougie giggled and then replied; "Yeah! Just a bit sticky!"

"Hang on a second then!"

Danny reached down from the bed and picked up a packet of baby wipes. He tore it open, handed a few to Dougie and then took some for himself and chucked the packet back on the floor. They cleaned themselves up as best as they could.

Dougie got up and went to put the used wipes in the bin. When he returned Danny was under the covers and was holding one side up for him. He smiled and crawled underneath them and straight into Danny's arm. His head moved and rested upon a freckled chest.

"I love you, Danny!"

"I love you too, Dougs!"

Dougie snuggled closer and Danny's chin leant against the top of his head. They shut their eyes and wrapped their arms around eachother. Just like that they fell asleep in a peaceful post coital slumber.

The boys woke up two hours later and made no attempt to move from the bed. They were content to just stay in eachothers arms and make the most of their time alone. Sooner or later Dougie would have to be heading home and the girls would be back. They spent the time they had kissing and cuddling. Danny's lips were currently trailing kisses along Dougie's jaw, neck and collar bone. His hands slid down tanned sides to a slightly red bum. He groped the cheeks gently and Dougie groaned and pulled Danny's face down to his own. Dougie kissed Danny roughly and forced his tongue into his mouth, whilst large hands ran through his hair. Their bodys rocked together, caught up in the moment.

As their softened cocks rubbed together, they both moaned into eachothers mouths. Danny pulled at Dougie's hair and tilted his head to the side for better access as his tongue delved deeper into the cavern of Dougie's mouth. The kiss began to heat up with Dougie's tongue battling Danny's for dominance – which Danny clearly held. They were so deep into the kiss that they never heard the sound of a car pulling up on to the gravel at the front of the house or the sound of a key in the front door. They didn't hear the sound of the front door slamming shut either. Bliss had over taken them and they were unaware of anything that was happening outside of the room.

Their kissing grew more and more passionate as the time passed and their bodies rocked erotically against eachother. The room was gradually becoming filled with their moans and pants. Dougie's hands gripped the bed sheets as familiar feelings began to fill him. Feelings that only Danny made him feel.

"What the fuck!" someone suddenly exclaimed.

The two of them tore their lips apart in an instant and stared at eachother with shock filled eyes, knowing that the statement hadn't come from either of their mouths. They knew exactly who's voice that was. Looking towards the source of the voice, they were met with a site that they wished they weren't met with. There in the bedroom doorway stood their girlfriends. Georgia looked liked she could rip their heads off an Lara looked as if all her worst nightmares had came at once. Panic all over his face, Danny turned to look at Dougie, not knowing what to do or say.

"Don't you dare look at him when I'm talking to you!" Georgia screamed, "Months! Months! We haven't had sex in months and then I come home to this.. You and him! In bed together – in _our _bed!"

"I'm sorry!" Danny said, sitting up.

"Sorry? Oh, that makes it all okay then! Danny's in bed with his best friend, but let's all forget about it because he said sorry.. I don't think so! Sorry doesn't cut it here! Sorry is something you say when you leave the toilet seat up or you forget to do the washing up, but not this! I want an explanation, now!"

Danny looked down at his lap. He had no idea what she wanted him to say, what he was supposed to say. A hand brought him out of his daze as it smacked hard across his face. He heard Dougie gasp from behind him and then sit up, reaching a hand out to stroke the side of his stinging cheek.

"I should have just told you at the start.. I should have said something..." Danny mumbled.

"What do you mean from the start?" Georgia asked, "How long has this been going on!"

"Six months.."

"Six months!"

"Yeah.. I'm sorry! I should have told you! It's just.. I love him!"

"Excuse me?"

"I love him, okay? He told me a long time ago that he had feelings for me and I told him no because I was with you.. I know it hurt him for me to say that, but.. Then he got with Lara! I got jealous! He was supposed to like me, not her! I hated that he was with her and I hated that he was spending time with her instead of me.. At first I put it down to us being best friends! It got worse though.. I started wishing it was me he was with and me he was doing stuff with.. That's when I realised that I did have feelings for him and I knew I had to tell him.. So I did! We talked about everything and we kissed and.. We've been seeing eachother ever since! I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but's it him that I love and him that I love and him that I want to be with.. It's always been him!"

Georgia was in tears now. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She thought she was his everything and that they were going to be together forever and then this happens. He doesn't even love her. All this time he's been in love with someone else and she was too stupid to see it.

"Well, I suppose if that's how you really feel then this is it.. I'll stay with Lara tonight and you can stay here with him! I'll come back for some of my stuff later and then once I get myself a nice flat somewhere, we won't see eachother again.. Goodbye, Danny!"

With that Georgia walked out heartbroken. Danny was left sitting on the bed feeling sorry for himself. He'd never wanted to hurt her, but eventually this was going to come out. No secret stays a secret. Lara was still stood there watching the two of them, as Dougie tried to comfort Danny. She had tears pouring down her face and her make up had smudged down her cheek.

"Dougie?" she whimpered and he looked up.

"I'm sorry.. I've tried, Lara! I really have, but this was never going to work.. You're a really nice girl and I thought that maybe with time I would grow to love you.. I guess it doesn't happen like that! I know you're probably hurting right now, but maybe in time we could be friends?"

"Yeah! I'd like that.." she smiled and he nodded.

Dougie held is arms out for her and she wiped at her eyes before walking over to him and allowing him to pull her into a hug. She tried her best not to break down in his arms. She was hurt, but not angry. Unlike Georgia, she was a bit more calm and understanding. If they couldn't be together as a couple then she would rather be friends, as she didn't want to lose him. He was nice to her and although she was hurting now, she knew that in time she would learn to be friends with him again. When she pulled back she wiped her eyes one last time and stood up.

"Erm.. I'm going to get going now.. I hope things work out for you both and I'll keep in touch!"

"Thank you!" Dougie mouthed to her.

She gave him a small smile and then left. The room fell into silence now that the girls were gone and Danny and Dougie were left to think over everything that had just happened. In a matter of moments they had managed to break two girls hearts. Neither of them would blame the girls if they never forgave them; they didn't deserve it.

"We really messed up, huh?" Danny stated.

"Yeah.."


End file.
